New Beginnings
by WhYaReNtWeCoMeDiAnS
Summary: All Alexa was bargaining for was not being late, but she and her friends Bess, Ciana, and Marina ended up with something they could only dream of. A high school AU with OC's.


A/N: Okay, so this is literally the first fanfic I have written and I would seriously love some pointers! My friends asked me to try it out so here we go. Also I feel so bad for PJ in this but it's what my friend wanted so..yea. I tried to edit this the best I could but I can't guarantee that there won't be errors. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan, Phil, Chai, or PJ and none of the following events actually happened.

Alexa's POV:  
I was literally dying by the time I sprinted into my high school, as I had woken up extremely late that morning. The only reason I ended up awake in the first place was because of my best friend, Bess, knowing me well enough to realize that I never set my alarm. As I was walking in, I ran into another kid who happened to be late as well. He was pretty cute, with his brown hair and flushed cheeks due to running.

"Hey, why are you late?" I asked.

"Oh, I woke up late and then couldn't seem to find anything for my classes," he chuckled out. "How about you?"

"I just woke up late, and I absolutely love your accent by the way!" I replied.

"Sounds like it's been a weird morning for all, and thanks! What's your name?" He asked. "I don't think I've seen you around here yet."

"Seems it has, and I'm Alexa! What's your name?" I replied back.

"I'm Chai, I just moved here a few weeks ago!" He said, "that would probably explain why I haven't seen you yet haha!"

"Probably, so wh-", I started to say before I was cut off by,

"ALEXA, where have you been I've been looking for you for forever!", my friend Marina asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I thought Bess would've told you, well anyway Chai, this is my friend Marina and we should probably get to class", I laughed!

"Probably should, nice meeting you guys! I hope I see you around again!" Chai said before running down the hallway to his first period.

"He seems nice...you gonna date him?" Marina asked.

"Oh my god Marina we just met do you seriously think I'm already thinking about dating the guy?!" I scolded back, although I will admit the thought had crossed my mind.

"Sorry, I was just throwing it out there, anyway let's find Bess and Ciana! I told them I'd find you before we all went back to class," she said back.

"Wait didn't class already start? Aren't you guys technically skipping?" I exclaimed! I just couldn't see any of them doing terrible things, especially Bess. She's like a beautiful little flower.

"Let's not think about technicalities okay?" She laughed. "I think I see them down this hallway!"

Bess's POV:

"Oh lord, they're taking forever never trust Marina to do anything right," I complained. I really just wanted to get back to English. It's a class I honestly have to pay attention in or I'll probably fail and die. Though that'll probably happen anyway since Phil Lester happens to sit diagonally across from me. His beautiful face is always constantly on display.

"Calm down, you said she was late Alexa probably isn't even here yet,"  
Ciana said. She, Alexa, Marina and I had all been friends since middle school and stuck together through everything. We also happened to have most of our classes together as well.

"I don't care if she just set an alarm then this wouldn't happen every week," I said exasperated. Things seemed to be picking up though, as Phil happened to be coming down the hallway we were currently standing in. It was no secret to my friends that I adored Phil, but I hoped he hadn't figured that out.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick.." Ciana said as she noticed Phil as well.

"No don't you dare leave me here I will kill you," I threatened.

"That's nice, see you later!" She replied as she ran down the hallway.

"Oh hey Bess! Shouldn't you be in English? I was counting on you to tell me everything I was missing" he joked.  
Oh god. He's talking to me; what do I say oh lord I can't handle..

"Hey Phil! Alexa's late again so I'm afraid I can't tell you much! Dan should probably know though," I said. Okay good, that was nice 4 points for Bess.

"Psh, I hope! He never pays attention like ever, and hey aren't you technically skipping class?" He raised his brow.

"Yea um...I'm trying not to think of it that way, and technically you are too so" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed. God it sounded amazing.

"Maybe I am, I'm just so daring" he shot back. "Anyway um..would you wanna hang out later? I've got a huge collection of plushies come on you know you want that" he teased.

"Oh uh, yea that sounds great!" I smiled. Did he just technically ask me out? I don't care I'm counting it.

"Okay great! I'll meet with you after school!" He grinned back. His smile was just...wow.

"Yea okay! See you later!" I called to him. As he walked away Marina and Alexa finally showed up.

"Ooooo Phess is totally going canon," Marina smirked.

"Can you not, he asked to hang out not to f," I don't cuss so I attempted to explain without doing that.

"Yea...sure, anyway there's so much love going around Alexa just met a guys named Chai when she came in and they're totally meant for each other oh my god," she ranted. Luckily we've effectively figured out how to shut her up.

"Keep talking and I'll tell Dan that you find his body and face orgasmic" I said. That'll work nicely.

She stared wide eyed at me for a second before mumbling "whatever..I'm going back to class," before stalking off in another direction.

"Good riddance I'll be sure to mention that to Dan," I called after her.

The reply I got was absolutely classic.

"ASS!"  
Alexa and I all laughed then turned around when we heard Ciana laughing as well.

"Let's just all go back to class" I suggested and we all ran after Marina before she could cause too much damage to herself.

Marina's POV:  
As soon as we all got back to class I took my seat next to Dan as you can probably guess is extremely agonizing. He just has to sit over there looking all smug and sexy and I just can't anymore.

"That was quite a long bathroom break were you having problems?" Dan leaned over and asked me.

"No I was not having problems you perv we went looking for Alexa because she was late again," I whispered back.

"Ah, care to know what you missed? I've actually been taking notes as I didn't have you to distract me," he smirked at me.

"Oh, uh yea I guess if it's that important.." I replied. Was this his attempt at flirting? I suck in all aspects of human interaction and I'm not honestly sure what I have to contribute to society.

"Alright then, but if you want my notes you have to hang out with me," and then he winked. So that's the catch, doesn't sound so bad to me.

"Okay then, when and where Howell?" I laughed.

"How about tonight? Phil is hanging with Bess and PJ will be there. Why don't we all just hang out as a group?" He asked. Ohhh so that's what Bess was talking about with Phil..I bet I know a few other people other people who would LOVE to go.

"Sure, would you mind if I brought Ciana, Alexa and her friend? He's new and could probably use some awesome friends like you guys," I chuckled.

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about! Chai right? He's cool! We met in chemistry the other day!" he exclaimed.

"Cool, so we'll all go then!" I said. The bell then began to ring, signaling it was time for the next period. "I'll see you all later!"

"Okay, bye Marina," he called back to me. I ran back to Ciana, Bess, and Alexa to tell them all the plan.

"I'll look around for Chai and ask him to come, and we'll get Ciana and all show up together!" Alexa said. "This'll be fun!"

"Sounds great to me, as long as I'm not alone with Phil and can't embarrass myself that's cool. Oh and who's um...Shay?" Bess attempted to ask.

"It's Chai dear, and he's just a new kid from Britain," Alexa said.

"Wait...Chai? Like chai latte?" Bess wondered.

"No Bess oh my god Ch-ay do you get it now?" Alexa said annoyed.

"Um...maybe, whatever I'll get it later come on guys let's go," Bess said and we all started to walk out.

Ciana's POV:  
Just as I finished doing my hair, the doorbell rang and I answered it to find Alexa and Chai! Marina was right, this kid does look pretty cute and he and Alexa look perfect together.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Alexa asked me. "Oh and this is Chai! Chai this is Ciana, she's amazing!"

Chai laughed, "she looks the part! Nice to meet you Ciana!"

"Nice to meet you too, let's go then," I said as Dan had texted all of us after he met up with Phil and Bess after school that this meet up was at Phil's house. We all started to walk over when we ran into Marina on the way there and we all ended up walking together.

"Oo Marina you look nice dressed for anyone special?" Alexa teased her.

"No...obviously not...I just...okay I wanted to look nice for Dan okay don't judge!" She yelled. We all laughed and Chai just kinda looked confused.

"Wait, you like Dan? He and I have chemistry together! He talks a lot about you you know" Chai revealed.

"No way really? We've only really talked in English there's no way he talks about me.." Marina blushed.

"Yea, he thinks you're really cool, hey he may even like you can't hurt to give it a shot," Chai smiled.

"Thanks Chai! I approve of you!" Marina joked as she slyly looked to Alexa and mouthed 'you should totally get together.' 'Leave me alone' Alexa mouthed back. I laughed, my friends were so silly but I was thankful for them all.

"Hey let's walk a bit ahead so they can talk," I whispered to Marina.

"Hey that's a good idea, on a roll again Ciana" she laughed and we slowly started to scoot ahead leaving Alexa and Chai to chat amongst themselves.

Bess's POV:  
Hanging with Phil was actually really fun. He's such a nerd at heart and it really wasn't all that scary because Dan was there and PJ and all my friends would be here soon. Just as I was laughing for about the millionth time as Phil died in yet another level of his game, the doorbell rang and all my friends came in.

"Yo Bessinator how's it going?" Marina asked.

"Oh Marinator it's just been perfect," I laughed as she sat down to one side of me next to Dan. I saw Dan look at her and blush and wondered how long it would take her to realize that Dan adores her. Alexa sat to the other side of me with Chai and PJ and Ciana across from me. Now that I think about it they look really cute together, and I've actually known for awhile that PJ has liked her, but I don't know if Ciana ever noticed. I promised him I wouldn't tell her because he said he wanted to ask her out at the right time. I was then taken out of my train of thought as I heard Alexa saying something to me.

"Bess you in there?" She laughed, "this is Chai I don't think you guys have met yet!"

"Hey Chai! It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Bess! The guy continuously dying in Portal is Phil, the cutie next to Ciana is PJ, and you already know Dan!" I smiled as I introduced everyone. He looks really nice and I think he'll fit in well with us.

"Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you all! And a special thanks to Phil for taking the risk of having all of us in his house at once," we all laughed and Phil finally gave up on Portal.

"Nah it's fine, I trust all of you! Anyway since I seem to suck at life, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Phil offered. 'Yes's' were heard around the room and Phil asked what movie we all agreed on. Eventually we all settled on The Woman In Black and Phil went back to get snacks and I decided to help. I walked into the kitchen to find him bent over getting a bag of Doritos. 'Wow that bum..' I thought 'wait did I just think that oh my god what is happening to me I'm just an innocent little flower' I finally came back to reality as I saw Phil attempting to balance numerous bowls and drinks and failing.

"Here let me help you Phil before you spill all over yourself" I laughed lightly before taking some of the bowls from him.

"Actually Bess..can I..can I say something?" Phil stuttered out.

"Of course," I replied. I wonder what he could have to say..

"Well, I know we've really only talked in English, but I feel like I've gotten to know you so well and hanging out with you today has been so fun and I just, I can't help but like you. Like, really like you...so I guess what I'm trying to say is..would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Phil asked with a huge smile.

"Oh my god Phil...that's so sweet! Of course I'll be your girlfriend, how could I say no? You're so adorable" I answered with tears probably in my eyes. He smiled even larger if that was possible and walked forwards to engulf me in a hug. I was legit dying now as I buried my face in his shoulder and when we parted we walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with our arms around each other.

Dan's POV:  
I looked back and saw Phil and Bess cuddling on the sofa and smiled at how cute they were. I was also jealous that Phil had the courage to ask out Bess and I can't even muster up enough to say anything to Marina. I've actually liked her for awhile now, even though we didn't really start talking a lot until English this year. I met her through Alexa when we all had Biology together last year and I immediately fell for her smile and laugh. I felt her get up and say she was going to go to the bathroom real fast and I decided that I was going to act on my feelings. I mean, come on I'm kind of a man. I got up and made the excuse that I needed another drink and stalkishly waited for her to come out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I saw her walk out whilst checking her phone and thought 'now or never man up Dan' and grabbed her on her way back. I took her back towards the hallway to Phil's room and prepared what I was going to say.

"Dan what are you doing?" She scolded. "We have to get back what are you doing up anyway?"

"I have to tell you something, and promise me after I do you won't hit me or hate me," I started.

"Um...okay?" She replied. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Marina, we've known each other for awhile now and I've gotta be honest, I've always liked you ever since I first met you. You're so funny and I think you're beautiful and I would love the opportunity for you to be mine," I managed to say. "So...would you go out with me?"

"Awh Dan, I..Of course! You're so wonderful, and I'm glad to call myself yours, as long as you'll be mine," she smiled and I felt my heart swell. It was then I truly realized that she said yes, and I jumped forward and crushed her in a hug. I felt her wrap her arms around me and decided to be brave and carry her back to the living room so she could sit in my lap for the rest of our time together.

Ciana's POV:  
Awh, Dan and Marina were absolutely adorable! I'm so glad they finally got together! Speaking of, PJ had been asking me out for the past few months and I've been turning him down hoping he'll get the point. He's a great kid, he really is, but I just don't see him that way. I'd noticed he'd been scooting closer to me since the movie started and I had a feeling that I was about to get asked out again. I'm flattered really but honestly..

"Hey Ciana, you enjoying the movie?" PJ asked.

"Yea, it's pretty good, what do you think of it?" I replied. Seemed non-flirty enough to me.

"Great that I'm watching it with you," PJ winked at me and I prepared to turn him down yet again.

"PJ listen...I know we've been through this and you really are a great guy, but I only like you as a friend...and I probably always will.." I decided on saying.

"Well, it can't hurt to keep trying," he answered and then went back to the movie. I feel like I should feel bad about continuously friend-zoning him, but I know he'll just try asking me out again in a few months so it really doesn't matter I guess.

Alexa's POV:  
The more I talked with Chai the more I liked him. His eyes were amazing, his sense of humor is perfect, and he couldn't have a better personality if he tried. I really want to date him, and I can only hope that he finds me as great as I find him! My friends are always telling me how wonderful and pretty I am, but every girl has her doubts. My thought were interrupted as Chai whispered in my ear.

"This is a great movie oh my god I'm totally coming back to Phil's for his movie collection"

"Yea, he has a pretty great selection" I said.

"I'll only come back if you come with me though.." Chai trailed off and blushed. God he's so cute.

"Awh, I'd be glad to," I encouraged. This was literally just perfect.

"You know what would make it even better?" He asked.

"Ummm no what?" I smiled.

"If you came as my girlfriend," he quietly replied. I took a moment to process what he just said. Was that a question? Was he expecting an answer? May as well just give him one just in case.

"I'd love to if you're offering..." I trailed off and blushed as I looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face back up.

"Don't look down your eyes are beautiful," he said which only made me blush more. "I'd be crazy not to ask you out, so will you go out with me Alexa?"

"I...I'd love to..." I grinned as he put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side. I smiled as I looked around at everyone and noticed what a great night this had been for everyone. Bess and Phil were now over on the couch stealing kisses from each other and rubbing their noses together smiling. Marina was happily curled up in Dan's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Ciana was still friend-zoning PJ, but just maybe she'll warm up to him eventually as he is a really sweet kid. As for me, I was perfectly happy wrapped up in Chai's arms, as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into my hair. And all I could think was, thank god I was late this morning.


End file.
